Poplar Publishing
Poplar Publishing is a Japanese publisher of the Railway Series books and has the rights to release other kinds of Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends books, including Buzz Books. Books Japanese Railway Series # The Three Railway Engines # Thomas the Tank Engine # James the Red Engine # Tank Engine Thomas Again # Troublesome Engines # Henry the Green Engine # Toby the Tram Engine # Gordon the Big Engine # Edward the Blue Engine # Four Little Engines # Percy the Small Engine # The Eight Famous Engines # Duck and the Diesel Engine # The Little Old Engine # The Twin Engines # Branch Line Engines # Gallant Old Engine # Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine # Mountain Engines # Very Old Engines # Main Line Engines # Small Railway Engines # Enterprising Engines # Oliver the Western Engine # Duke the Lost Engine # Tramway Engines * Complete Boxset * The Complete Collection Japanese Buzz Books # Thomas in Trouble # Toby and the Stout Gentleman # Percy Runs Away # Thomas and the Breakdown Train # Edward, Gordon and Henry # Thomas Goes Fishing # Thomas Down the Mine # James and the Troublesome Trucks # Gordon Off the Rails # Thomas and Terence # James and the Tar Wagons # Thomas and Bertie # Thomas and the Trucks # Thomas' Christmas Party # Thomas, Percy and the Coal # Saved from Scrap # Thomas and Trevor # Duck Takes Charge # Pop Goes the Diesel # A Close Shave # Thomas Comes to Breakfast # Percy and Harold # Percy's Predicament # BoCo the Diseasel # Percy Takes the Plunge # Woolly Bear # Thomas Gets Bumped # Toby's Tightrope # The Trouble with Mud # Percy's Promise # Thomas, Percy and the Post Train # Gordon and the Famous Visitor # Donald's Duck # No Joke for James # Trust Thomas # Mavis # Time for Trouble # Diesel Does it Again # Thomas, Percy and the Dragon # Henry's Forest # Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party # A Scarf for Percy # James and the Bees # Duck and the Regatta # The Mischievous Twins # Tender Engines # Granpuff # Bulldog # You Can't Win # Four Little Engines Television Series Tie-in Board Books # Thomas, Bertie and the Bumpy Line # Percy gets Stuck # James and Toby # Toby in Trouble # Thomas and the Dragon # Henry Helps Out # Edward and the Party # Gordon in Trouble Japanese Thomas Encyclopedia * 2001 * 2002 * 2005 * 2010 * 2015 (normal, with Thomas Engine Gift Pack) Get Super Secret! * Plarail * Plarail * Wooden Railway * Wooden Railway * Thomas Engine Collection Series * Pocket Fantasy * Capsule Plarail * Character Collection Mini Character Picture Books * Capsule Plarail 1 * Capsule Plarail 2 * Capsule Plarail 3 * Capsule Plarail 4 * Capsule Plarail 5 * Capsule Plarail 6 * Capsule Plarail 7 * Tomica * Tomica * Mini Encolypedia * Plarail Other * Thomas' ABC Book * Meet Thomas the Tank Engine and His Friends * One Blue Engine * Peep, Peep, Are You Asleep? * Meet the Engines! * Thomas Bedtime Stories * Thomas the Tank Engine Owner's Workshop Manual * 1001 Stickers Fun Book * The Great Race: Sticker Activity Book External Links * Official Website * Poplar Publishing on Wikipedia Category:Japanese Books Category:Organisations